Lies
by Jingyi123
Summary: After having 4 children, Endeavor was finally satisfied with an heir befit to take away All Might's name of "#1 Hero"... At least to the public and his family. However, one night, Shoto learns that this was not the case. At age 6, a young Midoriya experiences a series of kidnappings which all shared one thing in common: The kidnapper repeating "It's fine now... Why? I am here!"
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Aizawa Sensei," The students of Class 1-A said, standing up to greet their sleepy teacher.

"Take your seats," He yawned, "Today, a student from the General Studies Course will be joining us. For the first part of this homeroom period, you may converse and get to know him."

Upon hearing this, murmurs erupted among the students which were quickly silence by the irritated teacher. A short moment later, a boy who seemed to have no peculiar body shapes or anything particularly outstanding walked through the large door. He had a few dark streaks of red hidden within the mass of his black hair with bangs which rested right above his eyebrows. There was a faint scar that lay his left cheek, complementing the much more visible scar crawling his back which the student quickly covered by adjusting the collar of his uniform.

"My name is Itsuki Fujioka, let's have a good rest of the year," The boy introduced, taking a small bow before heading towards the empty seat by a dark green haired boy.

"Hi Fujioka-san! I'm Mina Ashido, my quirk is Acid! What's yours?" A pretty, pink skinned girl asked, bouncing happily towards the new student.

"Shut it, Racoon Eyes, you're so loud! And, everyone probably already knows our quirks and who we are," An angry boy with spiky blonde hair, Bakugo, growled.

"Hey! Don't be so mean, Kacchan," The new student's desk neighbor sighed hopelessly, knowing what he said probably wouldn't have any effect on the angry blonde.

"Ah, I don't have a quirk," Fujioka laughed nervously, attempting to break the tension created by Bakugo.

"WHAT?!" The class erupted when they absorbed what the new student had just said.

Although the entire class was in pure shock by his answer, the one his answer gained the most attention from was a certain spiky haired blonde.

"What did you just say?" Bakugo asked with a low and dangerous voice.

"I don't have a quirk?" The new student answered hesitantly.

Bakugo grabbed him by the collar and whispered in his ear, "Now that you've said that, I won't believe one piece of sh!t that comes out of your mouth. I'm gonna keep a good eye on you, let's see how long you can make everyone think you got into the country's most prestigious hero school without a quirk."

With that said, the fuming Bakugo dropped the new student and kicked his desk before storming back to his own.

"Don't mind him, Fujioka-san," Uraraka said assuringly, "He's like that to everyone."

"It's fine," Fujioka said with a small smile.

Suddenly, all the girls in the class had a small blush on their faces which were caused by this new student. It made the green haired boy sitting beside him wonder if the new student really did have a quirk like Pro Hero Midnight. His thoughts were quickly dispelled since he realized it was only the girls that were affected by his smile.

As soon as the bell for lunch rung, the new student jumped in his seat. He suddenly noticed his new desk neighbor staring up at him with sparkly green eyes that were filled with admiration.

"Hi! I'm Izuku Midoriya," He introduced formally, "Can we have a chat? Fujioka-san."

The new student nodded, following Midoriya as they walked to the lunch room. They walked in awkward silence for a few minutes before Midoriya spoke up.

"Not to be rude, but do you really not have a quirk?" The dark green haired boy asked with genuine curiosity.

The new student sighed, and thought for a moment, "Since it's you, I suppose I'll tell you the truth."

"So, you really do have one? Is like Midnight's? Does it charm people?" Midoriya exclaimed triumphantly.

"No, stop for a second," Fujioka sighed, "I'm going to tell you a secret since I know your secret."

Midoriya's face blanched, "Wh-What do you mean? A quirk that reads minds?"

"Kind of," Fujioka replied, "I didn't mean to find out about One for All, but you scared me and I lost control for a second. My quirk is Memory. Don't say anything, I know what you're going to ask. It's a rare quirk that allows me to see a person's thoughts or memories. If I see a picture of someone, it's not very effective, but I can see the person's thought's in that picture. It's the same for if I see a video. However, if I see someone in person, I see all their thoughts and memories and can collect them in my mind."

"Amazing. You're able to do that so quickly, you so quickly understood my personality after looking at me for a moment," The green haired boy said softly, looking up at his new classmate in awe.

"I'm sorry for invading your privacy, but it's really hard for me to control my quirk. Controlling it requires a lot of concentration which is why I seem a little stoic, and because you scared me, I lost my concentration for a moment." Fujioka explained, "The reason I didn't tell anyone is because how would you feel about someone being able to see all of your embarrassing and shameful stories as well as their thoughts? Not many people would believe me if I said I had control, and the only reason I told you is because you've spent most of your life quirkless and I didn't want you to have the impression that I am."

"Fu-Fujioka-san," Midoriya teared up, "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret!"

"As will I," The new student smiled, "Why don't you grab lunch now? I'll see my friends in General Studies, see you in class later!"

"Okay! See you, Fujioka-san!" Midoriya smiled back, running off to catch up with Uraraka and Iida.

"Sorry I still had to lie to you, Midoriya," Fujioka sighed to himself as he walked away.

As Fujioka shoved his hands into his pockets, he walked back towards the classroom in silence. He had his stoic face back on, not thinking that one person was watching him. A boy with half of his hair and half of his hair white whose attention had been caught by the new student the moment he had walked through the door. After another moment of observing, the half and half boy shrugged and wandered off on his own. Fujioka turned around, feeling as if someone had been watching him and studied his surroundings for a few second before turning back and continuing on his way to wherever he was going.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shigaraki-kun, I'm heading out," Midoriya called out, pulling on his puffy green jacket.

"Eh? Sensei's not going to like that," A deep voice warned from the interior balcony, appearing come from an older boy with greyish blue hair.

"It's fine, I'll deal with the punishment later. You don't need to try and cover for me," Midoriya brushed off, tying the laces of his big red shoes, "I might not come back until tomorrow, don't wait up for me. Besides, my teacher's already getting really pissed at me since I come home so often."

"Pfft~ Like _I_ would cover for you," Shigaraki retorted, "Do I look like a hero to you?"

"You're my hero," Midoriya laughed, "Remember, don't keep scratching yourself or I'll buy mittens to tie onto your hands! Bye!"

The dark green haired boy rushed out of the abandoned building, causing a few glances of suspicion towards him. However, upon seeing the bright smile on his freckled face, their doubts were immediately cast aside. It had almost been 10 years since Midoriya had seen his warm, loving mother and a few weeks ago he had finally found her.

Flashback -

"Kacchan! I'm back!" A young Midoriya exclaimed, wiping some food off his face.

"Deku! What took you so long? I finished my bowl in less than 5 minutes! I bet I even set a new record," Bakugo smirked, lifting his head with pride, "Come on, I found a new place to explore. Are you too scared to come? Don't worry! I'll protect you!"

"Wow! That's what a hero would say!" Midoriya smiled, hurriedly running to catch up to the small, spiky haired boy.

"Of course-" Bakugo began, only to be cut off by a strange man.

Just as Midoriya was about to grab Bakugo's hand, a large man stepped in between them. Midoriya jumped back, ready to apologize only to realize that his friend had been picked up by the man. His face blanched as he saw that the man was not his friend's father and that he had a strange device in his hand.

"Oi! Let me go!" The young blonde screamed, struggling against the man who seemed to be amused by the boy's small explosions.

It was only years later that Midoriya realized his hot headed friend did this—because Bakugo did not want to hurt him with his explosions. However, because of this, the man was able to achieve his goal and knock the feisty brat out. He threw Bakugo to the side and picked up the teary eyed Midoriya gently. He patted the small child's back and whispered into his ear, "It's fine now… Why? Because I'm here."

However, shortly after that successful kidnapping, another man arrived at the scene and swiped the young Midoriya away in the blink of an eye. The same day, Midoriya met another young child who also had tears in his eyes. But his eyes looked much different than Midoriya's, they were filled with deep hatred and his tears were of self-pity. The man allowed Midoriya to go back to his school which he took as a chance to escape… Except when he ran back home, his mother was nowhere to be found. No one knew where she had gone and Midoriya never told anyone about the man, he has kept that secret until this day.

End of Flashback -

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" A soothing voice asked, bringing Midoriya back to reality.

"Ah yes! Sorry, I'm here for Midoriya. Inko Midoriya," The green haired boy stuttered.

"You were the one I spoke on the phone with? Izuku Midoriya, right? I'll be back with the papers in just a moment," The attendant smiled.

_Ah! My legs moved by themselves!_ He thought as he waited for the attendant of the hospital to come back. Midoriya had found out that his mother had been accepted as a patient at this hospital since the day he had been kidnapped.

"Okay, just follow the signs in the hallways and you'll find her room quite easily," The attendant instructed, "Have a nice day!"

"Mm!" Midoriya nodded, "Thank you very much!"

The freckled boy smiled to keep himself from exploding from the anxiety he felt, so he started muttering. What should he say to his mom when he sees her? How much did she change since he last saw her? Why was she in a hospital? But, most importantly, did she have any connections with the man who had kidnapped him?

Midoriya's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar face with a large red scar surrounding his turquoise eye. There stood a boy with half of his hair and half of it white, the boy who had helped him with the incident at Hosu, the one and only Shoto Todoroki.

"T-Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya gasped.

"Midoriya?" The boy said.

"What are you doing here?" They asked simultaneously.

"Ah, it's for my mom," They answered at the same time again.

"Oh?" They both reacted.

"Hahaha," Midoriya laughed, "Perhaps I'll answer first?"

Todoroki nodded, "Well, I haven't seen my Mom in years. So, I guess this is the first time I'm seeing her since I was a really little kid."

"This is true for me as well," Todoroki said with wide eyes, "The first time I saw her since I got this scar was the time before the Hosu incident. But, Midoriya, where have you been living if you haven't been with your mom?"

"Uhh.. I've been living with my… Teacher!" Midoriya answered nervously.

"Okay," Todoroki said with a hint of doubt in his voice, "Oh, it's about time that I go in. Good luck, Izuku Midoriya."

"Thanks," The green haired boy smiled.

He let out a sigh of relief when his classmate went into the room. After a moment, he decided that he too, should go in as well.

"Come in," A soft voice answered to his knock.

Upon seeing the familiar, unchanged face of his mom, Midoriya teared up, "Mom…"

"Izuku?!" The woman exclaimed, sitting up straight on her bed.

"Mm," Midoriya sniffled, "How have you been?"

The woman grasped her son tightly as they conversed throughout the night, catching up on all of the years they hadn't seen each other. The topic Midoriya and her both avoided was where Midoriya had been all these years, it seemed like both of them did not want to discuss it.


End file.
